Karaoke
by SalamandaLove
Summary: Its karaoke night at Fairy Tail, but Raven is determined not to sing. But after a strong drink kicks in, she starts to get into to it... sort of. Only Raven belongs to me!


'**Karaoke'**

"Hey guys, know what tonight is?" Lucy giggled and bounced around in her stool.

"Don't know, don't care" Raven said simply resting her head on the bar top.

"Come on guessssss" Lucy whined, pouting. Usually this would of worked, but not on Raven. She sighed and turned her head to the side looking away from Lucy.

"Your no fun" Said Mira, who'd appeared from no where, and poked Raven in her ribs.

"I don't play guessing games, so sorry" Raven shrugged.

"Ugh fine! Its karaoke night!" Squealed Lucy, holding up a piece of paper she'd found. Raven just simply shrugged again.

"So what? What's so great about hearing really crappy singers sing?" At this comment Lucy's jaw dropped.

"W-what's so fun about it?! It's really fun. Oh please come later" Lucy begged. Raven rolled her eyes.

"Fine. But I'm NOT singing" Raven knew that she would just keep being begged until she caved in.

"YAY!" Mira and Lucy squeaked.

Later Raven had gone home to get ready…Well she'd been dragged back to Lucy's apartment to help her get ready. Lucy was wearing a pink tank top, and white shorts, she'd called out Cancer to do her hair. And insisted that Raven had hers done as well.

"You look fine" Raven growled for the 5th time in only 3 minutes.

"Are you sure you don't want to get changed?" Lucy protested. Raven was still wearing what she'd put on that morning; dark grey hoddie, covering a dark purple top, black ripped skinny jeans, and blood red converses.

"No, lets just hurry and get there. The quicker we get there then the sooner I can go home" Raven grumbled.

"Ok ok I'm ready, lets go" Lucy grinned and let the way out her door.

They arrived at the guild, Raven could hear loud music already blaring though speakers. People cheering and laughing. They went inside, and Raven just made her way over to the bar. Pushing people out of her way, she sat down on her stool and Mira came to take her order.

"Will you be singing tonight Raven" Gray asked, he'd come up and sat beside her.

"Not if I can help it" She growled in response. Gray shifted in his seat so he was facing the stage.

"Oh looks like Jellal's up first" Gray grinned and spun Ravens stool around, so that she too was facing the stage.

"Eh hm" Jellal coughed and music started playing.

"I'll be there watching from way up high  
The shadow you can't see when the suns in the sky  
Wondering eyes have no disguise  
It's obvious that this love never dies  
Never dies…" He looked down at Erza, who was staring at him open mouthed and red faced.

"I'll be your guardian angel,  
Your sweet company,  
No matter where I go,  
I'll make sure you're all I see _[x2]_  
I'll be your guardian angel (guardian angel)  
Guardian angel (guardian angel) _[x2]_  
Watching over you (watching over you)" Erza pushed her way through the crowd so she was at the front.

"When you thought that you were alone,  
You turned your back on me.  
It's cause you think you sit high on a throne  
I'll always have you on your knees."

"I'll be your guardian angel,  
Your sweet company,  
No matter where I go,  
I'll make sure you're all I see  
I'll be your guardian angel, (My eyes are glued, I don't mean to intrude)  
Your sweet company, (I can't get them off, get them off of you)  
No matter where I go, (My eyes are glued, I don't mean to intrude)  
I'll make sure you're all I see (I can't get them off of you)"

"I pray you'll be watching from way up high,  
The shadow I can't see when the sun's in the sky (J. watching over you)" Erza sung from where she was standing, while Jellal smiled at her.

"She felt a sense of fear as I came near,  
And on my face, I drew a tear.  
(She felt a sense of fear)"

"I'll be your guardian angel,  
Your sweet company,  
No matter where I go,  
I'll make sure you're all I see  
I'll be your guardian angel, (My eyes are glued, I don't mean to intrude)  
Your sweet company, (I can't get them off, get them off of you)  
No matter where I go, (My eyes are glued, I don't mean to intrude)  
I'll make sure you're all I see (I can't get them off of you)"

"I'll be there watching from way up high  
The shadow you can't see when the suns in the sky" He finished the song and jumped down, pulling Erza into a tight hug.

"Oh shit" The colour from Gray's face drained as he saw who had taken the mic from Jellal and gone up onto the stage. It was Juvia followed by Levy, they were both blushing and looking very nervous. Music started playing and they both stood up straight. (L = Levy J= Juvia B=Both)

L. "Heart beats fast  
Colours and promises  
How to be brave?  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone?  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow" Levy looked over at Gajeel who was watching her closely a spoon hanging out his mouth.

L. "One step closer" She jumped down and faced Gajeel.

J. "I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more" Juvia smiled and stayed on the stage casting glances at Gray. Gray had a light blush across his cheeks.

L. "Time stands still  
Beauty in all 'he' is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this" Levy walked right up to Gajeel and looked up at him, removing the spoon from his mouth.

B. "One step closer" 

J. "I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more" Juvia now was making her way over to were Raven and Gray sat, a longing look in her eyes.

B. "And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more"

B. "One step closer  
One step closer" Gajeel picked her up so they were level, narrowing his eyes. While Juvia stood in front of Gray. 

B. "I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more" Raven saw Levy blush as Gajeel pulled her in for a crushing hug. Jet and Droy stared open mouthed at the scene in front of them.

J. "And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more" She jumped onto Gray's lap, causing him to fall of his stool, everyone clapped and cheered the two girls.

Raven looked up at who would be singing next, and she almost had a heart attack. Natsu and Rogue now both stood there on the stage, Natsu looking down at Lucy while Rogue was looking directly at her. The music started and he never broke eye contact with her. (N= Natsu R= Rogue B= Both)

N. "Well you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go" He grinned down hugely at Lucy.

R. "Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missin' home  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
And you let her go" Rogue had a light smile on his face, and Raven had to admit, for someone who hardly talks, he had an amazing voice.

N. "Staring at the bottom of your glass  
Hoping one day you'll make a dream last  
But dreams come slow and they go so fast" He was suddenly in front of Lucy, and was holding her hand.

R. "You see her when you close your eyes  
Maybe one day you'll understand why  
Everything you touch surely dies"

B. "But you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go" Rogue had started to make his way towards her, Raven looked down at Gray for help, but he and Juvia where both smirking at her.

B. "Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missin' home  
Only know you love her when you let her go" He stopped, and didn't touch her, just stood next to her.

R. "Staring at the ceiling in the dark  
Same old empty feeling in your heart  
'Cause love comes slow and it goes so fast"

N. "Well you see her when you fall asleep  
But never to touch and never to keep  
'Cause you loved her too much  
And you dived too deep"

B. "Well you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go"

B. "Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missin' home  
Only know you love her when you let her go"

R. "And you let her go" ( N. 'oh, oh, ooh, oh no')  
R. "And you let her go" (N. 'oh, oh, ooh, oh no')  
B. "Will you let her go?"

B. "'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go"

B. "Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missin' home  
Only know you love her when you let her go"

R. "'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go"

N. "Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missin' home  
Only know you love her when you let her go"

B. "And you let her go"

Lucy wasted no time in claming Natsus lips as the crowd clapped (Lisanna scowled at them from a corner). Rogue aimed to hug Raven, but she ducked and grabbed the mic he was holding, and ran up onto the stage. The watc

hers fell silent, and Raven suddenly regretted this but it was to late as music started to play.

"There's nothing I could say to you  
Nothing I could ever do to make you see  
What you mean to me  
All the pain, the tears I cried  
Still you never said goodbye and now I know how far you'd go  
I know I let you down but it's not like that now  
This time I'll never let you go" Rogue stared at her a faint smile showing on his lips.

"I will be all that you want and get myself together  
Cause you keep me from falling apart  
All my life I'll be with you forever  
To get you through the day and make everything OK" She stayed up on the stage but reached her hand out to him. Gray pushed Rogue forwards, hard.

"I thought that I had everything I didn't know what life could bring  
But now I see honestly  
You're the one thing I got right  
The only one I let inside  
Now I can breathe 'cause you're here with me  
And if I let you down I'll turn it all around  
Cause I would never let you go" Rogue started making his way over to her pushing a few people over in the possess.

"I will be all that you want and get myself together  
Cause you keep me from falling apart  
All my life I'll be with you forever  
To get you through the day and make everything OK" He took her hand and mouthed 'forever'

"Cause with out you I can't sleep  
I'm not gonna ever ever let you leave  
You're all I got  
You're all I want  
Yeah  
And without you I don't know what I'd do  
I could never ever live a day with out you  
Here with me do you see you're all I need" He kissed her hand and she blushed lightly.

"And I will be all that you want and get myself together  
Cause you keep me from falling apart  
All my life I will be with you forever  
To get you through the day and make everything OK"

"I will be all that you want and get myself together  
Cause you keep me from falling apart  
And all my life you know I will be with you forever  
To get you through the day and make everything OK" As the song ended and people cheered loudly, Rogue pulled her off the stage and into his arms.

"Thought you weren't going to sing?" He teased kissing her with strong but soft lips. "Wait here" He murmured against her cheek. He walked away, then came back a moment later dragging Sting behind him. Rogue went to Mira, who was playing the music, and whispered something in her ear. Then got back on stage again with Sting. (S= Sting R= Rogue B= Both) Raven stood watching them, her lips still tingling from his kiss.

R. "Hey, Heeeey, Heeeey

Your lip sick stains

On the front lobe of my left side brains

I knew I wouldn't forget you  
And so I went and let you blow my mind"

S. "You would not believe your eyes (R. 'Heeey')  
If ten million fireflies (R. 'Heeey')

Lit up the world as I fell asleep (R. 'Heeey')

'Cause they'd fill the open air (R. 'Heeey')

And leave tear drops everywhere (R. 'Heeey')  
You'd think me rude (R. 'Heeey')  
But I would just stand and stare"

R. "Hey soul sister, ain't that mister mister on the radio, stereo

The way you move ain't fair you know

Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight"

S. "'Cause I'd get a thousand hugs (R. 'Heeeey')

From ten thousand lightning bugs (R. 'Heeeey')  
As they tried to teach me how to dance (R. 'Heeey')

A foxtrot above my head (R. 'Heeeey')  
A sock hop beneath my bed (R. 'Heeeey')  
The disco ball is just hanging by a thread (R. 'Heeeey')

I'd like to make myself believe (R. 'Heeey')  
That planet Earth turns slowly (R. 'Heeey')  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep (R. 'Heeey')  
'Cause everything is never as it seems" (R. 'Heeeey')

R. "Hey soul sister, ain't that mister mister on the radio, stereo

The way you move ain't fair you know  
Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight" 

S. "Leave my door open just a crack (R. 'Heeey')  
Please take me away from here (R. 'Heeey')  
'Cause I feel like such an insomniac (R. 'Heeeey')  
Please take me away from here (R. 'Heeeey')  
Why do I tire of counting sheep? (R. 'Heeey')  
Please take me away from here (R. 'Heeey')  
When I'm far too tired to fall asleep" (R. 'Heeeey')

R. "Hey soul sister, ain't that mister mister on the radio, stereo  
The way you move ain't fair you know  
Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight

Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight"

S. "To ten million fireflies (R. 'Heeey, Heeey')  
To ten million Fireflies" (R. 'Heeey')

R. "Tonight"

S. "To ten million fireflies (R. 'Heeey, Heeey')

To ten million fireflies" (R. 'Heeey')

R. "Tonight"

The song ended and Raven yanked Rogue of the stage and kissed him with all her might. Sting sniggered and received a demonic glare from Mira, which made him shut up. When people finally stopped clapping and cheering Mira stepped up on stage.

"And for the last song of the night '- people around groaned, they were having to much fun -' Myself and the master have chosen one for the boys" She walked off back to her little stereo set and started playing music. Natsu, Gray, Elfman, Sting, Jellal, Bacchus (God knows were he came from), Laxus, Gajeel, Freed, Bixlow, Jet, Droy and the Master all sqwidged themselves onto the stage and started to sing. (Yeah you get the key by now right? If not then sucks for you :3)

N. "Yeah, yeah  
When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he fly"  
Ga. "I pimp to the beat, walking on the street in my new lafreak, yeah"  
D. "This is how I roll, animal print, pants outta control,"  
Gr. "It's Redfoo with the big afro"  
Jet. "And like Bruce Leroy I got the glow"

Jell. "Ah... Girl look at that body _[x3]_  
Ah... I work out"  
E. "Ah... Girl look at that body _[x3]_  
Ah... I work out"

Bi. "When I walk in the spot (yeah), this is what I see (ok)"  
L. "Everybody stops and they staring at me"  
Ba. "I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it"

M. "I'm sexy and I know it _[x2]"_

F. "Yeah  
When I'm at the mall, security just can't fight them off"  
L. "And when I'm at the beach, I'm in a Speedo trying to tan my cheeks (what)  
This is how I roll, come on ladies it's time to go"  
G. "We headed to the bar, baby don't be nervous  
No shoes, no shirt, and I still get serviced (watch)" At this Juvia fainted muttering 'Gray-sama'

E. "Ah... Girl look at that body _[x3]_  
Ah... I work out"  
Ba. "Ah... Girl look at that body _[x3]_  
I work out"

N. "When I walk in the spot (yeah), this is what I see (ok)  
Everybody stops and they staring at me"  
Bi. "I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it"

S. "I'm sexy and I know it _[x2]_  
I'm sexy and I know it…"

F. "Check it out _[x2]"_  
M. "Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah _[x3]_  
Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah, yeah"  
Jell. "Do the wiggle man  
I do the wiggle man  
Yeah"  
N. "I'm sexy and I know it"

E. "Ah... Girl look at that body _[x3]_  
Ah... I work out"  
D. "Ah... Girl look at that body _[x3]_  
Ah... I work out"

All the boys. "Yeah I'm sexy and I know it!"

The girls all laughed (Lucy, Juvia and Evergreen were quick to grab their men) while the rest of the boys that hadn't gone up were sulking corners.

"Told you it would be fun" Yawned Lucy. Raven and Lucy were walking back to their apartment, it was 3am and both were tired and just a wee bit drunk.

"Yeah it was ok I suppose" Raven hicked and wobbled slightly.

"Heh. When's the next one?" Lucy laughed and leaned on Ravens shoulder for support, big mistake. Raven, both to drunk and taken by surprise, fell. Lucy wasn't able to pick herself up quick enough, fell on top of Raven.

"Geff off" Raven's voice was muffled by Lucy's breasts. Lucy blushed and rolled to the side.

"Ughhh I can't be asked walking" Lucy moaned fell asleep were she was laying. Raven's eyes widened, _'how the fuck can she just fall asleep like that?!'_

"Uh what ever" Raven muttered and let her head fall back against the cobbled path.


End file.
